Friendship is Magic
by LucyTheCat
Summary: It's a cold night in Skylands but Pop Fizz is Shivering cold so he decide to snuggle with Pop Fizz! Sorry if this isn't any good but i tried! Request for Spyroking51! One-Shot!


**Hey guys! What's up? I know I know! I haven't written anything in months! Please forgive me! I was very busy with other situations and keep getting sidetracked and distracted... anyway this is a Request for my buddy, Spyroking51 aka Brandon the Albino Bat! He sent me this request at December but of all the stuff I have gone through lately, I didn't had a lot of time and I've been dealing with Writer's block on this Request! So This is a Spyro and Pop Fizz friendship fic! Hope this is okay, Buddy... ENJOY!:)**

It was a very cold night in Skylands, Everyone was snuggled in their beds fast asleep... well... almost everyone! The Blue Germlin, Pop Fizz is trying to go asleep but could'nt because he was too cold! He was in his bed rolling and turning on his mattress in his covers, trying to keep his round little body warm but couldn't! Until he got very tried so he closed his eyes and went fast asleep! But suddenly, Pop Fizz gets a bad dream!...

_It was very Snowy outside mostly a Blizzard and Pop Fizz was outside shivering, he kept his hands onto his arms, trying to keep warm from the snowy blizzard! He keep walking trying to find shelter but couldn't see anything in the Snow! His Eyes began to be Bloodshot, his nose started to run and his fur started to be stift! Pop Fizz kept going as tears began to form is his eyes and starts sneezing! He began to feel very tired from this walking through this hard snow and he fainted in the snow and..._

Pop Fizz snaped his eyes open and sit up in his bed! He looked around and saw he was back at his Home! Pop Fizz began to shiver again as he tried to comfort himself with his blanket but it didn't help at all! Pop Fizz begans to feel very scared which was very surprising because Pop Fizz is one of the bravest Skylanders of the Germlins along with the Tech Skylander, Trigger Happy! He began to hop out of his bed, grab his blanket and began to walk to his best friends, Spyro's house!

As he got to his house, he knocked on the Door nervously... Pop Fizz wants to sleep with the purple dragon to protect him but he's afraid that Spyro will reject and tell Fizzie that he's a big baby and needs to grow up and lay off! But Pop Fizz know he has to try once! As he waited he finally heard a voice,

"Come in!" It was Spyro! Pop Fizz opened the door slowly and sees Spyro in his bed shivering too... the purple dragon needed warmth as well! He opened his eyes and she the blue germlin, "Hey Pop!" He said in a moan, "I haven't seen you since we saved skylands again... I really need someone to sleep with cause it's cold in my house and I'm getting very scared!"

This surprised Pop Fizz! Spyro feels the exact same way as him!

Pop Fizz took a deep breath and said, "Um Spyro... I was wondering..."

Spyro lift up his head and listened, "Yes Pop"

Pop Fizz questioned, "Is it okay... If I... sleep with you... just for the night?"

At First Spyro gasp and then smiled, "Of Coarse Pop Fizz! Come on in!"

Pop Fizz grew a smile as he hop in Spyro's bed and layed on it nice and comfy, "Wow Spyro! Your bed is so Soft!"

Spyro giggled, "I know right?" Then he said, "Do you mind if I sleep on your chest?"

Pop Fizz smiles, "Oh Yes! Please!"

Spyro grew excited as he get in his bed and land his head onto the germlin's chest gently, "Wow Pop, Your fur is even softer!"

Pop Fizz smiled, "Thanks Buddy!" He said as he began to fall asleep and began to purr in his sleep!

Spyro smiled as he yawned and fall fast asleep right away! The Dark cold night carry on while the two brave magic Skylanders are asleep, snuggling together!

THE End!

**Well this was a fun little Fanfic I did^^ This is also my first Fanfic I wrote with my new laptop for christmas! Spyroking51, I am soo sorry that I didn't wrote this request right away after when you just sented me it but I tried and I hope this is better then the last one! Remember Flaming is unacceptable but Peace out!**


End file.
